Cutting Hearts
by Wisdom Wise and Water Head
Summary: Annabeth doesn't understand why Percy keeps messing with her, but the answer to all of her questions will be revealed the night she sees him in the woods where no one can know what's about to happen... Not only romance, but danger lurks in every direction...
1. The once scary dude

**Theme song: Dark Horse by Katy Perry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the pictures I post with this story unless I tell you, and it's pretty obvious that I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

_Back in middle school..._

**Annabeth**

No matter how many years I stay in this school, I'm still the new girl. Since I've moved away after finishing elementary school.

I miss my old friend, Luke...

I ran into somebody.

"Sorry." I mumbled after I hit the person's chest.

"S'okay.", said the guy in front of me.

I looked up to meet a pair of sea-green eyes. He had jet-black and windblown hair. He was skinny, but not that skinny. He had enough body-build to be strong...just like me.

I looked around nervously. "Um...I gotta-"

As soon as my head turned back to the boy, his irises were blood-red...and they were very mesmerizing.

"Go." My last word finally came out. I was frozen in place, staring at those _dangerously _beautiful red eyes.

Then the guy quickly turned around and sprinted away.

I knew, by then, that this person...wasn't any regular human being.

* * *

_Two years later..._

"OMG!," Piper cheered. "We're finally freshies!"

"I know, right?" Juniper agreed.

Silena came in between them. "And the guys are so swoon-worthy!."

I rolled my eyes and gave a look at Clarisse. She just shrugged. I nudged Thalia. "Get ready for a high school experience."

Thalia groaned. "Not looking forward to this day."

Suddenly, I heard the sound of girls giggling at the other side of the hallway. I looked over and my heart stopped for a second.

Percy Jackson, the boy I've run into on the first day of seventh grade, was right there flirting about with Grover at his side.

In seventh grade, I have avoided Percy ever since that incident with the red eyes and I would always catch him glancing at me whenever he has the chance to. In eighth grade, he was in one of my classes and made a joke about me being so immature because I didn't let him copy out my homework. Then he pulled me aside and told me he wasn't meaning any harm or anything, which I didn't forgive him. So he's been pushing me until I did later on and I would always catch a glimpse of his sea-green irises vibrate like it was trying to change color.

Of coarse, I knew he was hiding something. Now in ninth grade, it looks like he became a complete idiot right on the first day of freshmen high. Oh, how I wish Luke was here...

* * *

_New year..._

**Percy**

"Happy new year!" Ms. Carmen said excitedly. "Today is a fresh start of this year!"

The bell rung.

I quickly burst out of the classroom and scanned the people in the hallways. Nobody would notice if I did a little quick speed, right?

I zipped past the crowd and found Annabeth who's back was right in front of me. I slid my finger down her back and she yelped.

She turned around and glared at me, then she realized it was me and said, "Oh, crap."

* * *

_One year later..._

"Give me a break!" Annabeth yelled as I chased after her in the hallways.

"Not until you agree to go out with me!" I chuckled as I started to move like a blur. I caught her wrist.

"How are you so fast?" She complained.

"No idea." I lied.

Annabeth shrugged her wrist off my grasp and walked backwards away slowly. "You're- you're scaring me, Percy." She turned around and looked over her shoulder. "You're just...too different to handle." She sprintd away.

I sighed and leaned my back against the wall. "I hope you understand, Annabeth, that sooner or later...you will not be safe no more. That's a matter of fact." I bite my pinkie and let blood drip on the floor. "And I'm the one who's trying to save you."

* * *

_One year later..._

**Annabeth**

The new year has passed a month ago and Percy is still acting very weird since the beginning of junior high.

He's never bugging me anymore, that's good news. Bad news? He barely comes to school, and when he does, he's all quiet with people like something affected him badly.

I'm starting to get worried of him...until this very day.

"Hey, sweetheart." Somebody came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "I'm back."

**I'm sorry it was a little short, but I was in a hurry so thanks for reading and I promise the next chapters will be longer...perhaps maybe. ****- Wisdom Wise**


	2. A strange encounter with the devil

**Annabeth**

"Um...Percy?" I asked as I turned around nervously. "Why are you licking your lips?"

"I'm thirsty." Percy said as if this explains everything.

"For what?" I demanded.

He shook his head with a confused look on his face. "Who's thirsty?"

I eyed him. Something was definitely wrong with this guy.

"Look," I said as I started putting my papers in my binder on my desk. "I don't have time for your stupid little game and-" I looked at my finger.

It was bleeding.

"Ugh, paper cut." I sighed.

Percy suddenly snatched my bloody finger and sticked it in his mouth.

My eyes popped out of their sockets as my jaw hung wide open.

* * *

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Thalia asked as I was walking stiffly through the hallways. "You look bummed out."

I didn't say anything as I paced a little more.

Thalia caught up with me. "Are you going to the junior dance tonight? I know you're going to say no, but-"

"Yes."

Thalia stepped back surprisingly. "What?"

"I have to meet someone there." I muttered.

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"Annabeth-"

"Just please watch my back when we get there, will ya?" I begged.

"Sure thing," Thalia said worriedly. "But who's following you?"

She knows me too well.

"It's nothing," I said a little too quickly. "Just personal business."

She studied me for a while.

"Alright," Thalia finally said. "Whatever you say, Annabeth."

She walked away.

I sighed of relief, but then quickly held back because of the thought of what's gonna happen tonight at the dance.

Guess I have to risk it then.

* * *

I took out my birthday present that was given to me a month ago from my dad out of the closet.

A red silk dress with a waistline of black ribbon. Under the waistline, it was a long flow-like skirt.

Simple, yes, but just right for me.

I put on my black-laced gloves with finger holes and red denim flats.

To finish the final touch, I put on a black headband with tiny studs.

All dressed in red and black (which seems like weird colors, but whatever).

I picked up my black long-strapped bag and went out to where my mom was waiting in her car.

* * *

Even though I've dressed my best, you may think the dance wasn't scary at all, right?

Wrong.


	3. Dance with me

**Annabeth**

"Isn't this great, or what?" Silena exclaimed as we and all our other friends walked in the building together.

When we reached the gym, it was a total meltdown.

Party balloons were taped against the walls, a disco ball spinning, confetti strings flying around, and the best of all, an eye-catching table held DJ equipment where the two seniors were playing with their headphones on.

"I love it." I finally tell Silena.

Suddenly, a One Direction song played.

Silena's eyes gleamed. "_Girl, you light up my world like nobody else!_" She spread her hands to the universe.

"_'Cause you don't know, oh, oh!_" I joined in. "_You don't know you're beautiful!_ Oh, please. I hate One Direction."

Silena pouted at my hatred. "Well, at least they're better than you." She teased and walked past me.

I rolled my eyes, but they widened as soon as my favorite song played.

Before I could sing along, somebody grabbed my hand, put it above my head, and spun me around.

I had to keep up so I wouldn't trip and fall.

_You're beautiful, beautiful, you should know it_

_You're beautiful, beautiful, you should know it_

Percy brought me down, his hand under my back.

_I think it's time, think it's time, that you show it_

He brought me back up, and our faces were an inch apart.

_You're beautiful, beautiful_

The gym darkened and was lit with special light effects and the disco ball.

_Go, go, go, go, go_

I was dragged across the floor like a rag doll as Percy danced me through.

_Baby, watcha doin', where you at, where you at_

_Why you acting so shy, holding back, holding back_

I felt our feet dancing to the song. Percy stepping front. Me, stepping back. Even though it was dark, we still acted like we had night visions. The weird part: I was dancing along.

_We're not the only ones doin' it like that, in like that_

_So DJ bring that, bring that, bring that, bring that back_

We were moving slowly now. Percy's hands on my hips, and mine on his shoulders.

_Cuz all around the world_

_People want to be loved_

_Yeah_

_Cuz all around the world_

_They're no different than us_

And that's when Percy snatches me into a break dance.

_All around the world_

_People want to be loved_

_All around the world_

_They're no different than us_

_All around the world_

As he forces me, we are dancing our way toward the back doors of the gym, which leads outside on the blacktop.

_I love everything about you_

_You're imperfectly perfect_

_Everyone's itching for beauty,_

_But just scratching the surface_

_Lost time is never found_

_Can the DJ please reverse it?_

_In life we pay for change_

_Let's make every second worth it_

_Anything can work if you work it_

_When people say you don't deserve it,_

_Then don't give in_

_Cuz hate may win some battles_

_But love wins in the end_

_You shine just like the sun while __the moon and stars reflects your light_

_Beauty revolves around you_

_It's only like that-_

_ALL AROUND THE WORLD!_

I'm suddenly pushed against the doors and I almost trip, but the devil catches me around the waist.

We're outside on the blacktop, dark as the night with only a faint light from the open doors of the gymnasium.

Percy's hand slides down my arm behind me until it reaches my hand and he smells the back of it gingerly.

"Mmm...," He murmurs. "You smell like roses."

I remember spraying a scented body mist all over my bare skin before I left for the dance.

Percy caresses his lips against my neck. "Let's go somewhere private."

The words comes out of my mouth before I can stop it. "Isn't this enough privacy?"

"Nope."

"Well, can we talk here anyways?"

Percy grins. "Oh, we're not gonna talk."

I swallowed and started backing away slowly. "Listen, we're sixteen, juniors, and I'm not ready for this."

He bursts out laughing.

"What?" I asked irritably.

Percy takes a deep breath before managing to talk. "I'm not that dirty, Annabeth."

My face flushed. "I just assumed that, okay?"

He stepped closer so we were nose-to-nose.

Still grinning, he leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Though...I am full of...lust."

After that, he grips my wrist and the whole world flashes before me. I'm seeing amazing blurs of lines as I'm being taken away to the woods.

It's like speed-driving in a car, only that I'm not in a car and I'm basically being carried off by my feet...floating over the zipping ground.

I catch a glimpse of Percy looking back at me, his nails still digging tightly onto my wrist.

And just for a brief moment of his quickly fading grin, I think I saw a pointed tooth.

**Love it? Hate it? Yes, no, maybe so? The song that I put on this story is All Around The World by Justin Bieber...no hate! I just like his songs -Wisdom Wise**


	4. Lust for blood

**Annabeth**

Percy stopped me somewhere in the woods.

"What the heck?" I huffed. I began to notice what Percy was wearing.

And I felt stupid wearing this dress.

He was wearing dark skinny jeans, a blood-red v-necked shirt, and a dark hoodie along with dark Vans. The same colors as me, and not even classy.

I hate myself.

I dusted off my dress with my hands and looked up, but he wasn't there. Oh, great! It was a prank to just leave me here, huh? Well played, Percy Jackson, well played.

"Boo," A voice whispered right in my ear behind me. I jumped and jerked around. Percy chuckled. "Oh, Annabeth. You're so vulnerable."

"Try me." I tightened my fists.

His eyes gleamed. "Marry me."

"If I married you, I'd kill you and have all your money."

"And I'd die a happy man."

"Why?"

"To be with you, sweetheart."

"Fuck you."

"And I'd fuck you, too."

He definitely got me tongue-tied. "Well- it won't happen!"

Percy stepped closer. "Ooh, feisty. I like it."

I stepped back. "You're disgusting, I don't like it."

He put his hand on my shoulder and let it slide down my arm, making me shiver. "I love the way how you talk dirty, _puta_."

"Shaddup!" I screamed, but Percy clapped his hand over my mouth. "Mmph!"

"How about we go a little farther into the woods?" He insisted.

"Mmmph mm-mmm!" I mumbled.

"Then don't lure any of them here, okay?"

"Mmm! Mmmph!"

"I'll take that as a yes." And like that, he drags me to a nearby tree while I struggle to get his filthy hand off my mouth. When he does let go, he grabbed my shoulder and shoved me against the tree.

"You idiot!" I immediately spat. "What is it that you see in me?"

"I love it when a girl gets hotter and hotter every day." Percy said smoothly. He leaned forward and started caressing my neck. Why does he like my neck so much? I realized he suddenly was biting my neck softly.

"Don't give me a hickey!" I demanded.

Percy chuckled against my skin, but then he fell silent.

And that's when he bites me again, only hard. I screamed the top of my lungs, but it was shrill and quick because I already fainted.

* * *

**Percy**

I couldn't help it. Her blood smelled _really _good.

But I ruined her.

Annabeth pushed me away, hard. I flew backwards and hit a tree. At least I gave her what she needed.

She slumped down against the tree and to the ground, her hands covering her face. I heard her moaning and got up. I sped towards her and picked her up bridal-style.

Annabeth let her hands go of her face. A billion red lines were coming out of her pupils and over her gray irises.

Her eyes are turning red.

I could see the two tiny red holes on her neck where I punctured her with my fangs. They were slowly closing.

Annabeth wouldn't be human anymore.

I was so distracted by these thoughts that I didn't realize her fist was coming up until it hit my lips. I dropped her and clutched my aching mouth.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I hit the ground with a thud. It wasn't a very soft landing. I've been feeling so woozy and dizzy ever since Percy bit me. It makes me irritated and all I wanna do is beat him up. Though, I don't know what's going on with me and how I pushed him that hard to hit a tree. It's like I'm drunk.

Or maybe I'm just damn crazy.

Wait a second...the pain is gone!

I get up to face Percy. His lips are bleeding.

Bleeding...blood. Wow, it looks good.

I grabbed his head in my hands and kissed him. I was nibbling his lips because the blood tasted so good! Percy had his eyes wide in surprise, but then he smiled against my lips and rubbed my side affectionately with his hand. His other hand was on my hip.

I was nearly sucking the blood out of his lips that it felt like heaven.

Until I realized what I was doing.

I let go of Percy's head and backed away.

"Oh," Percy said as he saw my expression. "Don't leave yet."

I turned around and ran. I moved like a cheetah, literally. The world zipped by me like the view outside of a fast-moving vehicle. I felt free.

Until there was some sort of gust of wind behind me and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and stopped me.

The warmth of my back against Percy's chest made me relax a little, but I thought about how stupid it was that I'm wearing a red dress and he's wearing a hoodie and jeans. His arms are around my waist and if someone saw us, it would look like a street-boy and a party-girl are a couple. I wish I was dressed in my own hoodie and jeans.

Percy was swaying me side to side, like we were dancing to a romantic song. He breathed against my neck, then kept his lips on my cheek as we swayed. My arms were rested on his arms that were still around my waist.

I had drank Percy's blood and ran with incredible speed.

Whatever Percy is, I know he's not human. And maybe...I'm not either.

**Phew! I plottted the whole thing and my friend, Water Head, loved it. So I decided to do it here! And the tongue-tied part in this chapter was actually an encounter I had with a pervert. Anyways, please review! -Wisdom Wise**


	5. Leaving and loving

**Annabeth**

"Get the freaking off me!" I yelled as I struggled out of Percy's grasp.

I turned around and hissed at him...which was weird because I felt two parts of my teeth touching my lower lip. I touched them. They felt pointed.

They were fangs.

Oh, god no.

Percy smiled at me innocently. I raised my fist and let it fly at his face again, but he ducked and grabbed my wrist. He started twisting it.

"Aah!" I said in pain. "Please- stop! Ow!"

He twisted it more.

"Eek!"

"Just tell me who's after you," He convinced. "I smelled his blood on you ever since you came here because you have his touch. You still do. Your scent is drawing him closer, and I can feel it getting stronger. Who is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I was relieved that he wasn't twisting my wrist anymore. Instead, he was gripping it tight. He seemed nervous.

"You don't know why I got you into this." He said grimly.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

Percy hesitated, then leaned over and whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Tomorrow is Tuesday, and that will be at school.

Before I could tell him this, he walked backwards away from me. "You better get home and get a good night sleep...or do you want me to cuddle with you for comfort? I could sneak in."

"No!" I said immediately, my cheeks getting hot.

Percy chuckled, then he literally zipped towards the blacktop that leads to the doors of the gym. I didn't know if I was imagining it, or my eyes were just playing with me. I just stood there, wondering how this night went off so far.

_You still have the rest of the night to have fun_, I thought. I sighed before heading towards the dance.

When I walked out of the blacktop and in the doors, Thalia gave me a curious look. I just shook my head and gave her a sly smile, but she sprinted towards me anyway.

"What happened?" She started. "I saw Percy coming in, grinning. He's with Nico Di Angelo right now. I saw him taking you out and I had this bad feeling about it. Did he hurt you?"

_Of coarse, he did_, I wanted to say. He twisted my wrist! It still burns as I began rubbing it. "No," I lied. "I'm just really tired for some reason. Can we go home now?"

"Sure," Thalia said. "Just call your mom and tell her that I'm giving you a ride."

"Thanks." I said. Thalia is one of the most people I can trust.

I reached for my smart phone in my bag. I hadn't thought of calling the police when Percy had kidnapped me for a while. Even if I did, I wouldn't have time to sneak in a call.

My mom answered. "Hello, sweetie."

"Hey, mom." I said quietly. "Thalia's hitching me a ride. Is that okay?"

"Of coarse, hon. It's okay as long as it's Thalia, right?"

I smiled. My mom also trusted her. "Yeah."

"Okay, see you there!" She hung up.

I put my phone back and touched my temple as I leaned back against the wall. I really _was _tired. It doesn't matter about the dance, though. It's practically 9:00pm and that's when it ends.

Thalia came again, a plastic bowl of cake in her hand. "It's weird how Percy and his other gang just disappears out of nowhere, right? They're not here anymore."

_Now I know how they disappear_, I thought. Though, I'm not sure Percy's gang is like him. Thalia may be suspicious, and maybe I should tell her. But she wouldn't believe me, right? Right now, all I care about is that I'm relieved they're gone. Especially Nico. He's a bit of an oddball with wearing all black and chains. Not too goth, though. He's just weird, like most of the guys. All I know is that if the gang is really like Percy, I'd stay away from them as usual.

I grabbed a bag of Hot Cheetos and a Wild Cherry Fanta from the snack table. I gestured Thalia to lead me outside to her car. I already want this night to end more than eating my favorite snack and drinking my favorite drink.

* * *

**Percy**

Annabeth left, so I went outside the school entrance and took a deep breath of fresh air. My thumbs were in my pant pockets and my hoodie stayed unzipped. I want to feel the cold February against me. After all, I'm half cold-blooded.

_Annabeth_, I thought. She's strange in a hot way- I smiled at that. She's not like other girls I've ever met. Not a slut at all, no. But more like...a diva. I don't know if she's sadistic like me yet, but I definitely know she's the one to get. The only problem is that she seems like a fair maiden. Kind of like an independant hottie- I chuckled at that.

"Enjoying the night, Percy Jackson?", asked Nico who suddenly appeared next to me.

"Don't do that." I snapped.

Nico eyed me. "Our own powers don't scare us, Perce."

"I don't mean that. I mean someone might see us."

"Oh, come on!" Nico said as he rested his elbow on my shoulder. "You and I both know that I can't be seen in the dark."

"Because you wear black twenty-four seven."

"That's right."

"I can see you."

"Not anymore." He walked backwards in front of me and then sped away.

I was about to copy him until a specific scent came in my way. It was Annabeth's, but the only difference is that it was stronger and male-like.

A shadow moved from the corner of my eye. I jerked around...nothing. Quiet as hell. Maybe my eyes were just playing with me? No, they were clearer and sharper than a regular human's.

Instead of speeding, I decided to walk just to keep my suspicions correct. But most of the thinking was Annabeth. The way she kissed me so gracefully...oh, that felt good. The way her rage seemed to make her look more sexier. The way she punched me. Everything she did this night seemed to impress me, even though my lips still hurt. I could just earn that kiss again. She's unpredictable sometimes, but I know one thing about her:

She loves me.

**Could Percy just get any hotter? I know you girls LOVE a bad boy, don't hide it. Annabeth just doesn't know how lucky she is...*sighs dreamily*****. -Wisdom Wise**


	6. Jealous much?

**Annabeth**

My clock radio busted up.

_Hey, slow it down. Whataya want from me? Whataya want from me?_

I wish I could actually say that to Percy. It explains my life so much right now...

I shut off the radio and groaned as I slowly got up. Oh, yay...it's Tuesday. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth as I look in the mirror. That's when I nearly choked up the paste as I realized my irises were shifting. I could see bits of red in them. I rubbed my eyes, and they were back to the same ash color. Probably hallucination, but I'm pretty sure I wasn't drunk yesterday. After all, it was a _school _dance. I stared at my eyes in the mirror one more time...perfectly normal. Yes, it was definitely my imagination. I went to my closet and dressed up in faded ripped skinny jeans, a black shirt with silvery gold letters imprinted on it: YOLO, a gray North Face jacket, and red Vans. I looked at my dressing mirror, brushing my hair and sweeping my bangs over to the left side of my forehead. I went downstairs, and idemiatley got a fist bump from my step-brother, Malcolm.

"Any troubles?" He asked with a smile. He's very protective of me. Even though he taught me how to kick people's asses when they get on my nerves.

I pouted. "You know I can handle it, bro."

"Just wanted to get on your nerves."

"Shut up." I pushed him out of the way, then headed for the main door.

"Kick some asses for me, would ya?" Malcolm called out.

"Sure thing!" I shouted back before the door closed behind me. I put my iPod in my jacket pocket and plucked the ear buds in my ears as I walked towards the bus stop.

_When you're ready, come and get it_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

I changed the song.

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine all night long_

_Baby, slow down the song_

Changed it again.

_Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_Tap! Click!_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_wa-want you, want you back_

Dammit! I shut off the iPod and snatched out my ear buds out of my ears. They are my favorite songs, but why do they all remind me of Percy?

* * *

I stepped into the school entrance, and everything was complete talk about the new kid in this school. At first I thought it was me, then I heard it was a "good-looking hot guy" from a random girl near me. Thalia and Clarisse came in between me out of nowhere.

Thalia nudged my shoulder with hers. "Did you hear about the new dude in this school?"

"Yeah." I answered. "I wonder who it is."

Clarisse made a sour face. "I wouldn't wonder. They say he's like Percy, except that he has blonde hair and blue eyes. The sluts in this school still couldn't decide who's better."

I raised my eyebrow. "So you don't care 'cause he's similar to Percy."

"Well, why would you?"

"I'm just curious."

"Then I'm not letting you become a whore, no matter how much you beg."

"Do you even know me?"

Thalia chuckled and patted Clarisse's shoulder. "It's okay, Clarisse. Cut her some slack. Plus, you have a boyfriend _and _you hang out with Silena."

Clarisse glared at her, then her eyes relaxed. "You do have a point, but Annabeth, you know you can't fall for the ones that...drink."

I nodded at the thought of my misery. "I know."

She looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned-"

I cut her off. "It's okay."

"No, really. I was harsh on you-"

"I said it's okay!" Both Thalia and Clarisse stared at me. "Sorry..." I said as I sprinted away from them and walked slowly into the hallways, thinking of the times my dad and Malcolm suffered...

I shook all the memories out of my head, but it was too late because I bumped into somebody. The person grabbed my upper arms in his hands just below my shoulders, either to keep himself steady or stop me from falling backwards.

I looked up, and I realized this was the new kid...and why the sluts fell for him so easily. He had blonde hair that was shaggy just like Percy's, but a little longer on the backside. His blue eyes were so mesmerizing, and he had a killer-smile like Percy's.

It took all my willpower to breathe again. "Luke."

* * *

**Percy**

The guy had his hands on Annabeth, and my own hands turned into fists. His scent was very strong, and it hit me hard...because it was just like Annabeth's.

It's him. The one who's after Annabeth.

I was about to attack until Annabeth winced and covered her face. I saw red glowing between her fingers.

Uh-oh.

I sped towards her before the guy could say anything and grabbed her hand, causing the idiot to lose his grip on her. I dragged Annabeth to the closest hallway door and brought her outside with me, shoving her against the brick wall with my hands. Her eyes turned back to gray just as quick.

"Stay away from him," I told her. "He's dangerous."

She pushed my hands off of her. "So are you."

"You haven't seen the best of me."

"Oh, really?" She put her finger on the top of my nose and slid it down gently towards the tip. "We'll see who's got the best."

I put my hands on her hips to stop her from leaving. "Don't push it."

Annabeth glared at me, her eyes shifting. "Were you born on the highway? That's where most accidents happen."

I punched the brick wall next to her, making a good size dent on it as rubble fell to the ground.

"I got two things to say, Percy." She said. "What am I? What did you make me into?"

When I didn't answer, she gave me one more look and left to go inside.

They were questions, and there was one answer to both of them.

A blood-thirsty beast.


	7. When all Luke breaks loose

**Annabeth**

Class didn't start yet, but I was already in here anyways...which turned out to be a big mistake.

Luke was in the same class. At first, I thought I could just hug him and tell him how much I missed my favorite guy friend. But he was already making new friends with a bunch of guys and some girls so I decided to get to my seat and wait until he's done chatting.

I tapped my fingers with one hand on the desk. Percy's not coming. He's probably having a short temper because of me and Luke. Yup, I've been knowing he was jealous. It flatters me for some reason.

My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of hands slamming on my desk. I jumped and gripped the edges of my seat. My eyes gaze up to see Luke smiling. I gulped, but kept my face grim.

"Such a pretty girl like you," He smirked. "The guys should be swooning at you."

"Actually," I protested. "I prefer being hard to get. Your ass is already hard to want." I said with a mocking smile. But what really disturbed me was Luke's personality. He wasn't like this before, when he used to be a sweet innocent boy...possibly a cute one. Now, he's another duplicate of Percy. Great.

Luke looked a little offended. "Have you even realized how attracting you are?"

"Have you even realized how annoying you are?" I snapped back.

"You got attitude now, don't ya? You've changed."

"As if you didn't." I pushed back my chair, clasped the edge of my desk, and stood up. "Why are you flirting with your once long lost friend?"

"We could be more." He suggested.

"Go die in a hole."

Luke pushed aside the desk with his hand, removing the blockage between us. "I wasn't talking about you changing because of your attitude. I mean you changed in...some kind of way."

I was cautious. "What kind of way?"

He stepped closer and examined my face with his eyes. "I feel like you have a lot more energy than you should have."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"For me, it is." He said as his hand sled up my arm and reached my neck. I shivered by the tickles. He touched a soft spot. I winced when I felt my whole body turn icy cold, then back to normal. I realized he touched the spot where Percy had bitten me.

"I- I..." I stammered. I came back to my senses and moved his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

Percy came in the classroom, and then the teacher. They both saw the commotion.

"Annabeth?" Said Mr. Larks. He looked at Luke, trying to recognize him. He finally got it. "New student?"

Luke nodded.

Mr. Larks looked at us back and forth and so did Percy, trying to figure out the situation.

"Well!" Percy said to Mr. Larks. "I guess we better get to our seats, right?"

Mr. Larks nodded. "Right." He went to his work desk.

Percy gave both me and Luke a suspicious look. I knew he noticed the moved desk of mine. Luke smiled at him, but not a polite one. I just tried not to make I contact with him. I was trying very hard not to blush.

As I brought my desk back into position and we all sat in our seats as class started, I couldn't stop feeling all the pair of eyes on me.

* * *

"Annabeth?" Thalia saw my glum look. "What's wrong?"

We were sitting at the lunch table along with all of my friends. Silena, Clarisse, Juniper, and Piper. I do have another friend, Hazel, but she's on vacation at France. If there was anyone who could lift my spirits up, it's Hazel. But now, Thalia's my guardian _and _supporter. So I told her what happened with the "new student", Luke, and how we used to be friends during our childhood which turned out to be a bummer right now.

Thalia beamed. "That's my girl! You stood up for yourself without me!" She punched my arm lightly, but enough to push me.

Yep, that's Thalia. Always looking at the bright side.

* * *

I got on the school bus, relieved that this day is over...and dreading for the one tomorrow.

I got on the front seat and fetched my iPod out of my backpack. I had a perfect song in my mind right now. One that's dedicated to Percy and Luke very well. A message from me to them.

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_So I sit quietly_

_Agreed politely_

_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_

_I let you push me past the breaking point_

_I stood for not a thing,_

_So I fell for everything_

_You helped me down, but I got up_

_Hey!_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice_

_You hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You helped me down, but I got up_

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_I see it all_

_I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger!_

_A fighter!_

_Dancing through the fire!_

_'Cause I am a champion!_

_And you're gonna hear me ROAR!_

_Louder!_

_Louder than a lion!_

_'Cause I am a champion!_

_And you're gonna hear me ROAR!_

My bus was half-way to my home, so I had the rest of the time to think.

My first thought was my encounter with the new and improved Luke. I got a little suspicious when he touched my weak spot...the bitten spot. How did he know it was there? My second thought, how did my bitten spot _become _my weak spot? I swear that the bite mark was completely gone when I looked in the mirror this morning. I touched my neck just to make sure. I didn't feel any punctures. I sighed of relief and depression at the same time. Should I be depressed that I have a feeling Luke will find out my secret about what Percy did to me?

Whoah. Am I defending Percy? Somebody slap me now.

**Watched the Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters movie in theaters and it was AWESOME! I want the DVD now... The song that I put up for this chapter is Roar by Katy Perry - Wisdom Wise**


	8. Girls just wanna have fun

**Percy**

It turns out there's no school today. The teachers sent my mom an e-mail saying that it was canceled for Teacher Work Day. I'm glad, because I get to go in the streets and find Annabeth's scent so I can stalk her. Yeah, I'm obsessed. Don't judge me.

I dressed up in a faded v-necked shirt, a dark Varsity jacket, black jeans with a chain belt, and my usual dark Vans.

* * *

It didn't take long to find her. She was in a public library, sitting at one of the round tables with her nose buried to a book. I grabbed her around the neck and zipped towards the rows of bookshelves. I caught a glimpse of her book falling out of her hands and landing somewhere as we passed. I slammed her shoulder against a random bookshelf and raised her chin up so our eyes met. My other free arm was resting on the books on top of her, so I backed her up against the books as well.

"Hey." I said smoothly, my eyes gazing down to her lips...then down to her clothes. She was wearing a loose red Zanzea sweater with one shoulder exposed. I saw them at the mall before. Along with it, she wore black skinny jeans with silver chains hanging on the side and dark leather boots. Damn, she looks good...including in red and black and chains. Her exposed shoulder made me hungry.

Annabeth groaned. "Just leave me alone and go to hell."

"Treat me like an angel," I told her, looking down on her lips again. "And I'll show you what heaven's like..." I leaned in close, our lips two inches apart...one inch...

Annabeth turned her face to the side, so I ended up kissing her cheek. She winced, and I grinned.

Time for some fun.

I kissed down her cheek and all the way to her neck until I reached her exposed shoulder. She moaned and struggled, but I held her back with my hands on her hips. Soon, they went up to her waist...then to her ribs. Our tongues met, and I led.

That's when paradise turns into wasteland.

Annabeth pushes me hard enough to hit the bookshelves behind me.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "That was good taste, but you shouldn't have done that."

"I just did." She scolded.

I gave her my malice smile. "Then get ready to face hell." I grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the books above her head.

That was the biggest mistake I've ever made...because she kicked me in the nuts.

She got me distracted as she sped away through the main doors, making them flap violently back and forth. I guess she finally learned how to use her powers while I'm here suffering from the pain of my private part.

Damn, she's fierce as hell.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I was speeding again like before, the wind rushing through me. I loved it. I let out a cry of joy. This was even better than flying! I felt like running forever, but of coarse, my luck had changed because I ran into somebody.

I fell on top of the guy. "S- sorry" I apologized.

"Don't worry," he said. "I like it this way."

It was Luke.

I looked down on him, stunned. "Wha- what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, of coarse." He replied.

"You did?"

He gave me that dazzling smile that every girl would've died for. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm leaving you right now." I got up, dusted off my jeans, and zoomed away again.

* * *

**Percy**

Thalia was having a party tonight. She texted me this:

_Party tonight at 6pm, over at Night Away's_

_You're invited!_

_C ya there!_

I don't know how she got my phone number, probably from people she knew that I knew or something. But that didn't matter because as long as Annabeth's going, I'm in. She should be invited, since she's one of Thalia's best friends. I'll have to track her scent just to make sure she was at Night Away's by tonight.

I walked by a store that sold flowers. An idea popped in my mind. This store has all kinds of flowers, but there's only one that's beastly and beautiful.

Just like Annabeth.

* * *

**Annabeth**

Thalia has a party tonight? What?

This just came out of nowhere, like suddenly making it official by only just thinking about it seconds ago. Maybe Thalia did do that...because she's Thalia.

So I have to dress up formal again. Especially at Night Away's, which is a very fancy place where half of it is a restaurant and the other half is the dance floor or whatever space you want it to provide for.

I took out a black French Connection Milly lace dress. The one that is decorated with lace except the sleeves and upper chest part. Under, I would wear jet black skinny jeans and Gianmarco Lorenzi black and silver lace boots. Though I don't like high heels, it would be good enough for an awesome place to go like Night Away's.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said.

The door opened a bit and Malcolm peeked in. "Getting ready?"

I answered him with a question. "What do you think?"

"Well, I guess the question was useless since it's obvious you are." He opened the door fully and stepped in. "This question might be obvious too, but Thalia's party won't be having any...drinks, right?"

"Of course not," I went over to the dressing table and brushed my hair in front of the mirror. "Only beverages, smoothies, water, et cetera. Nothing that'll make you drunk." In the mirror, I saw Malcolm's back resting on the wall, arms crossed, and looking weary. I turned around. "Hey, you know I swore I'll never drink."

He nodded. "I know. I just- don't want anything to happen to you. You may be my step-sister, but you're my sister."

I looked back in the mirror and brushed my hair silently. I couldn't blame him. He's been through a lot of tragedy even before I was born. My dad, too, was a bit...

I shrugged it off. No time to worry about that right now. I turned to Malcolm again. This time, with a smile. "Don't worry, bro! You know I can handle things on my own."

He slowly smiled. "I guess you're right, sissy."

I scowled. "Don't call me that. I'm not girly. Now get out of my room, you idiot."

* * *

"Girl, you look funky." Thalia said, looking at my outfit.

"I know, right?" I twirled around, just a bit. "Thanks, though."

We, us friends, were all here at the Night Away's before the party even started. Just to help out Thalia and the employees readying everything.

The Night Away's itself looked amazing. The half of the dancing spot had spotlights, a disco ball, smoke machines, and even a stage in the back. The other half of the restaurant looked amazing too. Round tables with velvet cloths and cushioned chairs. Each table had a bouquet of violets. A big chandelier was in the center and the rest of the lights were dim, so it made the room look very classy.

Silena squealed. "OHMYGOD, I can't wait to meet Charlie!"

"Charlie?" I asked. "As in Charles Beckendorf?"

"Yup!"

"Oh...jeez..." My stomach did a little twist. Charles Beckendorf is one of the friends in Percy's gang, and if Percy's gang are like _the _Percy Jackson, then...

Silena seemed to study me with confusion.

I smiled playfully. "Just have fun with him, but be careful. He may be a sexist."

She smiled back. "You sound like my mom, but okay!" She twirled around, her hair swishing, and went over to the refreshments table.

"All guys are sexists." Clarisse suddenly argued. "Girls are getting hotter, causing boys to lose their cool."

We all chuckled.

"I guess we'll have to see proof." said Juniper. Yeah, she's a player.

"I'm just gonna play hard to get." I protested.

Piper sighed. "As usual."

We all looked brave and awesome, even though this is just a party instead of a battle. I'm glad that I'm lucky to have them. They're like the sisters I never had.

Little did I know that we were all gonna get in major trouble.


	9. You just got fooled

**Theme song: Dark Horse by Katy Perry! Just listen to it, guys! IT'S AWESOME AND CATCHY WITH THIS STORY! :D**

**Annabeth**

The stereos and speakers were playing Holy Grail:

_And baby,_

_It's amazing I'm in this maze with you_

_I just can't crack your code_

_One day you're screaming you love me loud_

_The next day you're so cold_

_One day you're here, one day you're there_

_One day you care,_

_You're so unfair_

"That reminds me of you," somebody whispered in my ear, making me jump. "Lovely Annabeth."

It was Percy. I hated it when he scares me. I felt a hand slide around my waist.

He brushed his lips on my cheek. "You don't have to look so good for me." He said oh-so-soothingly, his breath tickling my neck. Something smooth and soft slid down my cheek...then Percy brought the thing in front of my face.

A red rose.

I so distracted by its beauty, that I didn't realize Percy pressed his lips against my cheek and held it there for a long time. A long kiss.

I tried to shake him off. "Not now, sucker."

Piper came over to us, and I was a bit embarrassed on the view she was looking at right in front of her. Percy's hand around my waist and his other hand holding a rose in front of me.

Unfortunately, Piper thought the rose was raised to her, because she put her hand to her heart. "Aww, for me?"

"Uh...no." I heard Percy say behind me.

She gave him a grumpy look. "Oh, I see. Well...fine! Just don't touch my friend that way. You're making me uncomfortable."

"You heard her." I grumbled at the idiot who was holding me like a rag doll.

He let me go, cold malice in his eyes. "Maybe next time, babe?"

I scowled at him. "I hate you."

"I love you too."

I was about to take off my heels and attack him until I noticed a lot of people starting to come in. I hope the Night Away's won't be too crowded. I walked away from Percy like he was just crap and went to go mind my own business at the food table.

Talk about tortilla chips with melted cheese and salsa, and it's just heaven. Awesome smoothies like Hawaiian Drill and Craze Faze Cherry Dayz. Man, I'm loving it.

Until a certain person...a stupid, phsyco, perverted freak had to ruin it.

I turned around and headed toward Thalia until somebody yanked my hand and I hit someone's chest.

Percy grinned down at me. "Man...the feeling when your breasts are against my chest." Before I could answer, he takes my hands and drags me towards the dance floor. He puts his hands around my waist. "Just keep it this way, and let's dance."

I realized he was talking about how we were chest-to-chest, and I gave him a disgusted look. "Ugh, enough with the dirty jokes!"

He had that same malice look. "You know you love it." He took out the rose that he had earlier from his jean pocket where it was sticking out and put it in my hair.

I ignored him and adjusted my ears to the song that was playing right now. Give It 2 U, which is almost just like Blurred Lines...the hell? Why a dirty song with a clean but dirty-minded guy? I sighed. Just a little dance wouldn't hurt, right? I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he seemed to like it.

Whatever.

For the first time, I noticed his clothes in the spotlights. A black dress shirt that was untucked, a red tie, dark skinny jeans, a studded black belt with a dark Panama hat hanging on it, and dark as night loafers with silvery belts on them. Everything black except the red tie...my favorite colors.

Why does he have to look so good in them?

* * *

This stranger seemed to interest me somehow. Strangers should be foreigners to you, but this one was familiar. So familiar that he wasn't clever enough to fool me in that disguise.

He was standing in the corner like he didn't belong on the dance floor with the people who were dancing to the song, Lolly:

_Order what you want, said it ain't no problem_

_Got a piece of candy and it's all for you_

_She says she love my lolly, lolly_

_She wanna make it pop_

_She says she love my lolly, lolly_

_She wanna kiss the top_

_She says she love my lolly, lolly_

_She love my lolly pop_

_She says she love my lolly, lolly_

_She says she love my lolly, lolly_

I kind of jumped my heels off to the rhythm as I walked towards the stranger guy. Hey, my feet dances with the beats. You can't blame it on rap music.

The stranger, by the way, looked like this: He was wearing a black suit with a red rose in the single pocket on his upper left side. Instead of wearing matching pants for his suit, he wore dark jeans with black loafers like Percy's...except no belts on either of them. Maybe I just can't see his dark belt in the faint light, but that doesn't matter. What mattered was how annoying it was to see him wearing a similar Panama hat of Percy's. Not on his belt, but on his head where it's tilted over so it covered his eyes. I could see his nose and lips, though. His lips were curved up in a rare smile. I don't know what he was smiling about because all he was doing was staring down at the floor with his arms crossed and his back leaning against the wall like he was taking a nap or something.

I wanted to see his face.

I walked over to him and snatched the rose from his pocket, examining it as I turned it around in my fingers. "You know, you can't show the world how it is in your game if you can't fool me enough to stalk me like that." My eyes gazed up from the rose to him in a dangerous way. "Isn't that right...Luke?"

He tilted his head up, revealing glowing red irises. "I wasn't stalking you, your friend invited every junior and friend she can possibly think of."

I rubbed the rose's short stem, that had no thorns, softly in my fingers. "Forget that. I knew you were Percy's kind. Why didn't you ever tell me? How did you hide it so well when we were little kids?"

Luke scowled and uncrossed his arms. "_Percy's _kind? Hell no...but you do realize you're one of us, right?"

Now I crossed my arms, the rose still in my hand, and smirked. "And may I ask what exactly are we?"

"Creatures, demons, and monsters." He waited for my reaction, but I still glared at him. Then, he finally says it. "Vampires. We're vampires."

I had braced myself for this answer, because I already knew it the first time I was bitten. But it still caught me by surprise. The way he said it, it made my heart skip a beat and lose my grip on the rose. I watched it fall as A Light That Never Comes played in the background. My breathing turned shallow. _Vampire..._

* * *

A sat at one of the dining tables, my elbows on the table and my head in my hands. I decided to listen to music, because music always cures me. I took out my iPod and put my ear buds on. I scrolled through the lists of brand new music that just came out on YouTube. There was one called Monster, by Imagine Dragons.

_Hey, _I thought. _I'm a monster, why not let it suit me? _I clicked on the song. I started tapping my foot to the beat. Like I said, my feet dances.

_Ever since I could remember everything inside of me_

_Just wanted to fit in_

I stared at the slutty girls with tight and revealing clothing dancing with the man whores.

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_

_I was never one for pretenders_

_Everything I tried to be just wouldn't settle in_

I looked at all of my ex-friends, all of those past lying bitches.

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_

I got up and tried to make my way towards the bathroom with the iPod still playing in my hand and the ear buds buzzing in my ears. I passed some faces I didn't want to see.

_If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me?_

I entered the bathroom.

_And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared?_

I looked in the mirror, and as if on cue, my eyes glimmered to red. It surprised my ass off.

_I get the feeling just because everything I touch isn't dark enough_

_If this problem lies in meeeeeeee_

I turned on the sink rapidly and started dabbing water in my eyes. Nothing happened...still red.

_I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me!_

I sobbed as I still dabbed at my eyes as hell, hoping that any time the red irises would go away.

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me!_

I walked back and forth around the bathroom, sobbing hard and covering my eyes with my hands like they burned.

_A monster, a monster, I've turned into a monster!_

_A monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger!_

I slammed one of the stall doors open and used all my might to break out the flush handle, and I did.

_Can I clear my conscience if I'm different from the rest_

_Do I have to run and hide?_

I stared at the broken flush handle in my hand and smacked it on the ground, letting it bounce angrily as I left the stall that was now spouting out light water.

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_

I walked around thinking and cursing, dry tears on my cheeks.

_I never said that I want this_

_This burden came to me and it's made, it's home inside_

I walked out of the bathroom.

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_

I passed the staring and confused faces, ignoring them.

_If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me?_

I sniffed the air, smelling something unpleasant. My head whipped towards a guy with a red plastic cup. He seemed dazed.

_And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared?_

I approached him.

_I get the feeling just because everything I touch isn't dark enough_

_If this problem lies in meeeeeeee_

I slapped the cup out of his hand, letting it fall and spill brown liquid that fizzed on the floor.

_I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me!_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me!_

I knelt by the floor, touched the liquid with the tip of my finger, and smelled it. Alcohol. Alcohol in soda. I glared up at the guy who looked down on me, confused with unfocused eyes. I got up steadily, rage vibrating in me.

_A monster, a monster, I've turned into a monster!_

_A monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger!_

I kicked the guy in the guts, and he flew backwards straight towards the unused bars. He crashed by the shelves that were holding up the unnecessary drinks, drinks that shouldn't have been in this party.

I turned around and scanned the crowd, looking for Thalia. I spotted her standing with a couple of girls, each holding red cups and staring at me with eyes wide in awe. "Don't drink that!" I yelled to them. "It's alcohol!"

Thalia understood immediately, because she let her cup drop while some of the group of girls with her stared into theirs. Then, there was a full musical outburst of bouncing plastics and spewing liquids. I didn't know if it was by surprise or disgust. Maybe both.

Piper hopped on the stage and went to the microphone. "Somebody mixed alcohol in our drinks!"

And that's when the most strangest thing happens.

Hisses and snarls echoed through the crowd. Some people were frozen in fright, and I couldn't blame them. The sound gave me the creeps. Others were- were smiling...

The hell?

Then it hits me like cold running all the up my body. A warning, because they smiled for a reason. I searched desperately for sea-green eyes. I see him in the crowd...and he's grinning directly at me.

And that's when all hell breaks loose.

_I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me!_

Piper was snatched from the stage by such speed, I didn't have time to react.

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me!_

I saw Silena yelp and point at something behind me. I whipped around, but I only felt a gust of wind and saw zipping colors. Somebody had been there for just a moment, I'm sure of it...and so was Silena. I turned around, but she was gone.

_A monster, a monster, I've turned into a monster!_

I heard a familiar cry and turned to see Juniper, her neck being strangled in the hands of Grover. He saw me with his red eyes and zoomed away in a blur with Juniper. The last thing I saw was fear in her eyes. My heartbeat quickened.

_A monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger!_

Everybody was screaming, yelling, running, doing anything to get away from those flashes of blurring colors and sounds of blood-curdling hisses.

"Thalia!" I cried. "Thalia!"

"Annabeth!" Somebody screamed. It was Clarisse's voice.

"Thalia's down!" Said a boy who ran past me.

"Where?" I screamed at him. "Where is she down?"

He left already, so I ran through the people who ran the opposite direction towards the exits. All the while, I was thinking of how such an idiot I am for never even bothering to think this would happen. Of how I didn't even cared for Clarisse, and now she went missing just as my best friend Thalia is in danger. Even Piper, Silena, and Juniper are gone. I couldn't save my friends. I couldn't do anything. The song died in my ears and I snatched off the ear buds. I froze when I saw a girl sprawled on the floor. Her hair was dark as her eyes and her skin was pale.

"Help," she croaked at me, holding out a weak hand. "My right leg's broken."

I sprinted towards her and stopped to lend a hand. "Come on, I'll help you out before it's too late."

"It already is," She smiled. Her voice was normal now. "Annabeth Chase." She hissed out incredible fangs and blinked her eyes once, and they were no longer dark. They were red. She got up in a speed that would've knocked my eyes over from confusion of how she stood up so fast, but I instantly already knew she wasn't a helpless girl. "Now give me some blood. Yours, by far, smells more delicious than a regular human's." She snatched my wrist and rubbed it like it was a precious thing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded, trying to get her grip off my skin.

She brought my wrist up to her fangs. "Enough talk! Let me drink in peace..."

"No!" I slapped her with my other hand.

She threw out my wrist and bared her fangs at me angrily. "You bitch!"

"You slut!" I snapped back, backing away. "What did you do to my friends?"

Before she attacked me, I had my arms over my face...bracing myself for the worst. I felt one of my arms get slashed with such force, the cuts could've been deep. My back hit the floor, and the pain was so much that I thought I broke my spine. The vampire girl was on top of me, snarling. I stared up in horror, getting ready to die...

But there was no chance of that.

"Bianca!" Said a familiar voice. "Let me have her!"

"She's mine!" The girl, who was Bianca, growled at me.

I sneered. "I'm nobody's snack."

She laughed.

I gritted my teeth. "You stupid ho..."

"WHO YOU CALLING HO, YOU-"

Somebody pushed her away and off me, giving me the chance to sit up and register my focus. Before I could see who it was, I was lifted off the ground with strong hands. In just that moment, I instantly started feeling the pain of my back and scratched arm, making me wince and become dizzy.

I remember seeing a pair of sea-green eyes with a devilish smile. As my eyes closed, I started to regret for having the rose in my hair and dancing with him in the first place. I should have never trusted him. I will _never _trust him. That's a promise.

**Ending theme song: Monster by Imagine Dragons! I know, I'm a genius. :D - Wisdom Wise**


	10. It's not a kiss

**Percy**

She looks so cute when she's asleep. No, beautiful. She's grown more beautiful than ever...

I was driving while Annabeth's head rested against the passenger's door. I wonder if she'll start screaming her head off if she sees me again. No, she'll try to pick up a fight. That's more like her. She's not a helpless pirncess, she's a demon warrior to be exact. That's why I love her so much.

Hmm...

"Mmm..." Annabeth moaned in her sleep.

As the speed lights turned red, I leaned over and tried to kiss her lips. Unfortunately, she kept moving her head from left to right. Either she was having a disturbing dream or she felt the closeness of me getting to her face. The speed lights turned green, and I drove off the rest of the way feeling agitated.

* * *

**Annabeth**

There's times where you couldn't do anything because you were too scared, and you wouldn't want to reveal your weakness to others. When you just keep doing the same thing, it makes your life so depressing. You just wanna cry and let it out, but that will never work.

It never did to me.

My dream was blood-chillingly horrible. It was snowing gently, all the white making the world look like heaven. I was in the woods, some parts of brown shown from the trees and everything else just white. I was rubbing my arms as I stumbled through the snow. I see a silhouette in the distance. As I came closer, I see the figure in the distance more clearly. It looked like a girl my age. She wore a cloak that flapped in the wind rapidly, and her dark hair was braided over one shoulder. Her irises were red. She pointed a finger out to me.

"_Don't make him suffer,_" She told me. "_You will make mistakes, and he'll try to stop you from doing them. If you don't understand who the enemy is, then you might as well be betraying without knowing._"

"_What do you mean?_" I asked without stopping myself. I was desperate for some reason.

The girl didn't get to finish. Another figure appeared behind her. A male figure. I saw him put his hand around the girl's neck, and she tensed. I realized he was choking her. Her eyes were bigger now.

"_Run_!" She screamed, so heartbreaking that I wanted to cry for somebody to save her. "_RUN_!"

I scrambled backwards, but fell in the snow. The male figure disappeared with the girl. I felt fingers creep up my back, and I didn't dare look who it was. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the dark shape of a head lean down towards my ear.

The male voice scared me to hell. "_Miss me?_"

I screamed awake and jolted upward. I came face-to-face with Malcolm, who stared at me very horrifyingly.

"What happened?" He said worriedly. "Did you have a nightmare?"

I looked around. I was in the living room of my house, sitting with my legs up on the long sofa. "I was at the party, so how did I get here?" I asked him.

He scratched his head. "Well, this guy with dark messy hair and green eyes came in by the door, holding you. You're lucky Mom wasn't here to see you with a _male_. Especially one that looks like a troublemaker." He looked at me thoughtfully. "He might be a bad influence on you."_  
_

I got my legs off the cushions and set my feet on the carpet floor. "Nobody can't see that I'm trying hard to get rid of him."

"Maybe he cares for you."

I glared at my brother. "You just said he might be a bad influence, and now you're saying he cares about me?" I flicked my hand dismissively at him. "You must be out of your mind, bro."

He just shrugged. "Love can always be a mystery."

I sighed and put my head in my hands. "I don't need no love."

Malcolm got up and I heard his feet shuffle away, the sound getting fainter and fainter.

"Think again, sis." I heard him say.

For some reason, I immediately bit my wrist as soon as he was gone. I was never aware of how odd it was, because the blood was so good that it was like I was too drunk to even care.

There was rage in me. I let my friends down, and that's how I'll always be weak.

So weak that I couldn't do anything about it except cry.

* * *

**Percy**

The next day, it was a blur.

"Let's ditch school." Said Grover.

We were outside of school, leaning against Nico's dark Mercedes along with Jason, Charles, Connor, Travis, Nico, Leo, and the rest of the gang.

"Yeah, man." Jason agreed. "Don't wanna waste my time with these bitches roaming around, waiting for the right moment to approach us."

I couldn't help grinning. "At least we got our own bitches."

All of us snickered.

Nico took out his car keys from his jeans pocket and spun it in his forefinger. "C'mon, let's go."

I clapped the dust off my hands. "Wanna go get a couple of shots?"

* * *

**Annabeth**

Where are my friends? They're still not captured by the vampires, are they? I checked everywhere. The library, the halls, and even they're lockers. Not even a clue where they are. I tried not to think about what happened last night and just keep roaming the halls. I braced myself as I stepped in my classroom. I looked painfully at the back of the room...two empty desks. I must be dreaming. I pinched myself. Nope, not a dream. This is real. Both Percy and Luke are not here! I mentally did the chicken dance until I slowly realized that it wouldn't do any better. My friends are still gone, and it's all my fault.

* * *

School ended, and there wasn't even a single trace of vampires. Something's wrong.

And it's bothering me.

What the hell happened to everyone? It's like almost half of the people in this school just suddenly disappeared after last night. Well, parts of it are true, but still. I walked outside and tapped one of the girls, who I knew was a stalker to the guys, on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Hey," I said. "Do you know what happened to Percy and his gang, or Thalia and some of the other girls you saw at the party last night?"

She shrugged. "I don't know what happened to Thalia or the other girls, but I heard Percy and his friends ditched school. They probably went to the King Smoothie place. You know, where they give out refreshing smoothies."

I stared at her. "Percy and the gang ditched school just to get smoothies?"

She smiled devilishly. "Oh, if you knew the gang well, you'd understand."

"Uh, okay...thanks." I was glad to leave the girl and headed towards the street, calling my step-dad and telling him I might be coming home in the night. I have a feeling I'm gonna be outside for a long time.

I finally reached the King Smoothie shop and was completely surprised at what I saw. In the corner, a couple of guys were holding glass bottles of some kind of liquid swishing and slushing as they moved them with uncontrollable hands. All of them were from my school, and one of them was the one and only idiot Percy Jackson. He grinned when he saw me approaching them, the others following his example.

"Aaaaaah," He said, like he was enjoying the fact that I was in front of him. He looked at the other guys and gestured his chin towards me. "Look, guys. Loooook who came to joooooin usssss." His words were slow and slurring.

I cursed under my breath and put my hands on my hips. "You're drunk."

He leaned against the wall. "And you're the most definite person to rape for."

My nostrils flared. "Oh, yeah? Well, I'm definitely not the most _easy _person to rape."

He smiled. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm a demon." I kicked him in the face.

He fell on the ground on his bottom, dropping the glass bottle and letting it shatter next to him. He touched his face with one hand, then glared at me. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Where're my friends!" I commanded. "What did you do to them?"

"Calm down, sweetheart." He got up and dusted off his pants. "They're just being held as hostages," He had a hungry look in his eyes. "And you're the bait."

My hands turned into fists. "You do realize you just told me your evil little plan, right?"

He shrugged. "Does it matter? It's obvious you're still gonna go get them."

I clenched my jaw. "I can find another way to save them."

Percy and the others chuckled.

The guy named Nico said, "Listen, love dove. You can only do what we tell you to do, then you could see your friends again. That's the only way."

I fumed. "_Me? _Follow _your _orders? Go to hell, you pathetic loser."

Nico raised his hand in surrender, showing an irritated face. "Do you want to see your friends again or not?"

My eyes scanned all of the drunk vampires. They all now looked very serious, even with their eyes unfocused. Finally, I took a deep breath. "Fine. Tell me what I have to do."

Nico gestured his hand towards Percy. "You the man, Perce. Show her some guts."

"Riiiiight." Percy scratched his head. "C'mon, Annabeth. Let's get somewhere private."

I crossed my arms. "I don't trust you, especially when you're drunk."

He scowled and walked towards the King Smoothie shop. "I'm not drunk, jeez."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Of coarse!" After that, he hit the brick wall right next to the entrance.

* * *

Was he in his right mind yet?

I was sitting on the bench in the park, leaning back with my arms crossed and my foot resting over the other. Percy had his head on my lap. He was scrolling through his smart phone that he held over his face, red Beats headphones vibrating in his ears. He looked like he was enjoying this...other than me, who's just keeping an irritated face and waiting impatiently.

I leaned over and looked down on him. He was humming and rapping stuffs like "_Started form the bottom now we here!_", "_If you're lame, that's a shame. You can't hang with us._", and "_Hey...girl. You know you looking so damn fly. You looking like you fell from the sky. You know you make a grown man cry. I wanna give it to you...tonight,...and make everything you fantasize...come true...ooh, baby...I'll make you so, so, so amazing. I'd give it to ya...girl, give it to me...girl, give it to me..._"

There were even moments where he points at me or looks at me and sings his heart out, like he dedicated the songs to me. I'd shut him up by covering his mouth, but he would just bite my hand hard and suck in the blood that would pour out. So I wack him in the head instead.

I huffed out a breath. "Is your brain clear now, or do you want me to hit your head with a rock? I'd pretty much be happy if you were knocked out cold."

Percy stopped scrolling, put the phone down, and looked up at me with those intense sea-green eyes. "Sounds like you need to be entertained."

I scoffed and uncrossed my arms. My hands gripped the edge of the bench. "Oh, really? What're you gonna do? Dance?" I teased.

He grinned.

Oh, crap. I shouldn't have said that.

He got off of my lap and off the bench, stood in front of me, and tossed his phone at me.

I caught it in my hands and looked at him in confusion.

"Play the song." He told me.

I looked at the screen. Billie Jean? Are you freaking kidding me? I hesitated, then clicked the play button.

Percy turned at his side to me and did the moonwalk, moving backwards. Then, he whipped out his Panama hat that was hanging at his belt and topped it on his head. He tipped it over, so you can't see his eyes. Then, the song suddenly changed to Treasure by Bruno Mars. And that's when he faces me.

"Nice, right?" He un-tipped his hat and I spotted his glowing red irises.

I raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"The moonwalk was pretty enough."

"Yeah, right. Fail!"

_You're wonderful, flawless_

_Ooh, you're a sexy lady_

I blushed at the lyrics and asked Percy, "Can I change the song?"

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"I like seeing you blush at that. It's cute."

"Im gonna change the song." I started scrolling, but then he snatched it out of my hands.

He sang along and danced like a chicken, mockingly. "Ooh-whoah-oh-oh-oh-oh! _I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine. Fine, so fine. Ooh-whoah-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh, baby, I'ma show you when your mine, oh mine. Mine, oh mine._" He pointed at me with a wink. "_Treasure! That is what you are. Honey, you're my golden star. And to make my wish come true,_" He took my hand and kissed the back of it, his eyes staying on me. I blushed and looked away. "_If you let me treasure you._" He walked backwards away from me, his eyes still watching my face flush. "_If you let me treasure- oh, oh, oh-oh!_" The rest of the music played, and I got up and sprinted away.

Of coarse, Percy caught up with me. "Hey, where're you going?"

I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to my face. "I didn't come here to have fun. Take me to my friends, now!"

He gave me fake sadness. "C'mon, it's just one night." He rested his forehead against mine, and my grip on his collar loosened. I was lost in his sea-green eyes. "Fly with me, Annabeth." He looked down at my lips, so his eyes looked slightly closed. "Fly with me..." He brought his closer to mine. "Just fly...with...me..." His lips brushed mine.

I stepped back and looked away, not wanting to see his face. "I- I'm sorry, but...I can't." I pushed past him and tried not think about the _real _disappointment I saw on his face.

All I can think about is how our lips touched, but never kissed.


End file.
